Blissful Release
by 9haharharley1
Summary: LxLight One-shot The longer the Kira case goes on, the more stressed the boys are getting. They each seek release in the the only person who can give it to them - each other. I suck at summaries. the story is so much better.


Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note. If I did, everyone would still be alive, L and Light would be a couple, Misa would be a hardcore yaoi fan girl, and BB and Mikami would be total stalkers. **

**Warnings:** Slash. L x Light. Abuse, non-graphic lemon, language, bondage.

**Note:** This was a vent fic. I wrote this in my first hour class. I got pissed because my car got a flat on my way to school and then wrote this. It was five pages in my notebook. I was proud because I wrote the entire thing in an hour.

Hooray for small accomplishments!!!

----------

They thought that they would be used to this by now. It happened so many times it was almost daily.

One of them would say something, the other would get angry and throw the first punch or kick, the first would retaliate, and the fight commenced.

Lately though, L was the first one to attack. He was getting more and more depressed over the case. Cake was not helping him cope anymore. He needed the release that came with their fights.

But Light took it. He needed that same release. He had gotten so use to being the perfect child. Fighting with L was like a breath of fresh air. It felt so good to finally break out of the monotonous shell he had become; the shell of the perfect student, the perfect son. He finally had someone on his level.

And they could both beat the crap out of each other whenever they wanted.

They craved it.

They wanted it.

They _hated _it.

But they both needed it.

They both needed that release.

And they finally had it.

Light went flying back against the wall. His jaw was throbbing where had kicked him. L himself was crouched in a predatory stance over him, his sunken eyes now gaining a black bruise around one of them. Light sat up against the wall, the chain between them clinking. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, ignoring the dribble of blood. This time, he had thrown the first punch.

L crawled over to him, his dark eyes glaring. Neither of them knew what sparked the punch. They never did anymore, only that it provoked a reaction. Neither cared. All they cared about was that it felt good. _Really_ good.

The great detective reached out. He brushed his spidery fingers against Light's smooth skin. Light scowled. Then kneed his jaw. L's head flew back and he went sprawling. Light crawled over him, still scowling. He glared down at L.

L blinked up at him. He honestly hadn't seen that coming. He really should have. But he never did. He blinked stupidly up at Light.

Light smirked and leaned down. He licked a trail down L's newly bruised jaw. L blinked again.

Suddenly, Light toppled over, curled in a fetal as he held his stomach. The detective crawled over him, his face void of emotion.

The student just stared up at him. L took both of his arms and pinned him forcefully to the ground. He spread the student's legs with one of his knees firmly pressed to his groin. It took a little effort for Light to keep his face expressionless. Both of their faces were completely blank.

L could feel it though. He felt the bulge pressing against his leg. He moved his knee ever so slightly, pressing upwards. Light's eyes drooped a little, his breath quickening. He refused to show emotion, tried so very, _very_ hard not to give in. But it wasn't going to last long. They both knew it.

L moved his knee again, pressing harder. Lights breath hitched. _God_, it felt so _good_. So much better than anything he had done with anyone else. Only L was able to match him.

Only L was able to excite him.

Only L could challenge him.

Only L could _dominate _him.

And dominate, L did.

He pressed his chapped lips hard against Light's soft ones. His tongue invaded the student's mouth, nipping at Light's muscle with his teeth. Light fully responded.

He rubbed himself against L's leg, craving more friction, craving heat. L pressed harder, moving Light's pinned wrists to one hand. He ran his hand down the clothed chest, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. He was slow, meticulous.

He teased the exposed skin with his fingers, still kissing Light passionately.

Their relationship was completely physical.

There was no other emotion in it.

Nothing but passion, lust, and - above all - _release_.

Light arched into his touch, moaning ever so softly. He bucked his hips against L's leg. L pulled away from Light's mouth with a smirk, moving his leg as well. Light whimpered, and then glared hotly up at him. He then gasped as the detective's hips rocked against his.

L growled as their clothed erections ground together. God, it felt so, so _good_. It was always good. And they hated that. They always wanted more because of it.

The eccentric reached down and unzipped his and Light's pants. He didn't care about foreplay this time. Light could tell. Usually L tortured him with teasing touches and kisses. Light didn't care though. He just wanted that release.

Their exposed erections rubbed together as L entered one finger into Light. Light wasn't bothered, just bucked his hips, begging for more. L complied, sticking in a second finger, kissing Light's lips when he hissed. He started a scissoring motion before adding a third finger.

Light was about to come when L finally took his fingers away. He glared up at the detective at the loss. But L just smirked down at him.

Then Light screamed as something much bigger than L's fingers entered him, roughly hitting his pleasure spot head on, blocking out all the pain from the intrusion. He almost came right there, but L had his hand wrapped around the base of Light's member, cutting off his release. Light groaned in frustration, but screamed when his spot was hit again.

It only took a few short moments before L came, filling Light with his release. He let go of Lights length and the student followed, his come shooting up and coating his abdomen and L's shirt.

L let go his wrists and pulled out, collapsing next to Light on the floor. Light stayed panting on his back. Soon the eccentric detective was cuddling him close.

This was happening more and more often. They fought more. They fucked more. They cuddled more. It was only physical; no emotions.

But the more it happened, the more they wanted, craved, _needed_ it.

It was their blissful release.

------------------

So yeah, crappy ending. Kinda rushed….

Like I said, I had a bad morning when I wrote this, and it **was** the first thing in the morning when I wrote it, sooo…. Yeah.

Just a random vent fic.

AND MY FIRST LEMON!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, _PLEASE _tell me how it is! I need to know if I could accomplish another one!

Please leave a review or creative flame. Thanks much! ^^


End file.
